Usually, transportation means that travel longer distances are equipped with galleys and lavatories. As a rule, each galley and each lavatory comprises a faucet from which the crew or the passengers of the transportation means may draw fresh water.
From DE 4 202 719 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,440 A a water supply system for an aircraft is known, which water supply system comprises several faucets.
Faucets of different designs may differ by their connections or by the type of their actuating means, for example an infrared sensor or a mixing valve. Depending on the type of faucet it is thus necessary to route different lines. The lines to be routed may not only be water pipes of various designs but also signal lines between the actuating means of the faucet and a control unit. By means of the control commands received via the signal lines, the control unit may control the delivery of water from the faucet, for example by way of opening a valve.
Because of the different lines for different faucet designs, already prior to installation of the water supply system it must be determined which faucet is to be used in which position. Apart from this, subsequent retrofitting the transportation means is very expensive with respect to faucets.